Duality
by Broken Resistance
Summary: COMPLETELY RE-DONE FROM THE BEGINNING! For as long as there have been the hunters there has been the hunted. But what about those who hunt the hunters? & what happens when the Cullens enter back into high school and meet someone who is also faking human
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do NOT own anything or anyone you know from the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything or anyone you know from the _Twilight _series. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer….lucky woman.

**Author's Note: **This is not cliché, I promise. If you've come across this before, please read from the beginning again. I have completely re-vamped this story (pun intended ) Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1.

Another night, another cut, another bruise, another vampire dead. Well…dead..er. I felt a little bad, he'd been young, beautiful, and a real sweet talker too -- well up until he found out who I was and that I wasn't willing to donate my life to satisfy his. Who was I kidding? They were all beautiful and sweet talkers, that's what made them dangerous, that's why I had my job. Protector of the People. That was my sister's official slogan anyway. My mom's was something along the lines of: "Cleanser of Evil" or something to that effect; in her head she probably uses a phrase with a few more explicatives than she wanted to share with her children. _Children…_ the momentary thought almost made me laugh out loud. I don't remember ever _having_ a childhood.

I'd been a part of this crazy cult for as long as I could remember…training, fighting, hunting, training, fighting, hunting…it was a vicious cycle…the only upside was that I was still doing the hunting and hadn't yet been hunted.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Audra's voice cut into my mental monologue, and I glanced up at her in annoyance. "Shit girl, you look like you've been through Hell. Don't let Mom see you in that condition…are you sure you won? He was only a few years old."

Ignoring the insults from my older, and far more direct sister, I concentrated on cleaning the few cuts on my shoulder and let my inner monologue give Audra a piece of my mind. It looked like it was going to be another day in Hell High following another sleepless night.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Nessie**

"Nessie, time to get up." Jake's voice slid into my dreams like honey. I sighed mentally, I didn't want to get up yet, getting up would mean I would have to face every teenager's worst nightmare: high school. It wouldn't be so bad if I had previous real school experience to rely on, but I didn't. Something about me changing too freaking fast deterred my family from putting me in school sooner. Now that I had supposedly stopped growing, or at least has _slowed_ by a zillion percent, the whole fam. thought it would we swell if we all went together.

I tried not to squirm as Jake poked me in the side. If I looked like I was still sleeping I could lie here longer. I heard him sigh in defeat, "common Nessie." His voice portrayed the nervousness I felt and I contemplated giving up my sharade just to hug him. I really couldn't explain to anyone outside of my family what my relationship was with Jake…ok, so maybe I couldn't really even explain it to myself. He was just My Jake. End of story.

"Jake, you're giving me a headache." I felt Jake jump in surprise at the new voice in the room. Silly wolf, he should have heard him coming…I had heard him from all the way down the hall, he stomped around like an elk trying to get the attention of every female in a heard.

"Very funny Nessie." I smirked. "Get her up Jacob, she's going to be late for school." I listened to my father's footsteps fade from the room and silently waited for Jake's next tactic to attempt to get me out of bed.

"The vampires in this house need bells around their necks." Jake muttered. I couldn't help but smile, eyes still tightly shut.

"I heard that!" Edward's voice sounded from the floor below.

"Common Nessie, you don't want to be late for your first day of high school do you?" Jake sighed and poked and prodded me again.

I opened my eyes slowly, "Do I really have to go?"

Jake smiled in understanding, "yeah, ya really do, or at least that's what they tell me. It really wont be _that_ bad. Honest. The school's big enough, no ones gonna possibly figure out that this messed up family is all…well, messed up." He grinned seeing the dark look I gave him. "Common, up. I'll see ya downstairs." Jake got off the bed and turned and left me to my thoughts.

It wasn't so much that I was nervous about being with my family and having to pretend that they weren't my parents and aunts and uncles. It was more being nervous about all of the other _people_. There would be hundreds of them. Of course, I reminded myself, this would give me plenty of opportunity to meet someone that I _wasn't_ related to and make new friends. Human friends. That idea cheered me up greatly as I bounced out of bed.

Thirty minutes later, clad in a smart pair of blue jeans and a cute top, I descended the stairs into the living room where the rest of my family waited. Alice muttered quietly from the corner of the room where she lounged against Jasper's still form. "Let it go, she looks perfect." Edward said pointedly, giving his favorite sister a sidelong glance.

"You're dad's right, you look wonderful. How do you feel?" My mom asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Thanks, _Jasper_." I answered grinning at my uncle, who returned the grin, his powers of nerve control could be quite handy. "Common, let's just get this over with, we've been over _everything_ hundreds of times. I can handle it ok? I didn't even have to take a breather when Alice and I went to the mall yesterday." I answered referring to Alice and my spending spree where the potent smell of human blood all crammed into one building didn't even phase me anymore. It was progress, progress that I was thrilled with. Grandpa Charlie and his friend Sue were one thing, but now I'd progressed to pushing herself to be around more humans, just like the rest of my family. I was determined not to let anything, not even the half-vampire, side of me, keep me from making real friends. Human friends.

"We know you'll be fine Renesmee, honey, but we just care about you." Esme put her arms around my shoulders and squeezed.

"I know you will do fine." Grandpa Carlisle said smiling at me, "Jacob," he called over his shoulder, "are you going with them or not?"

"Yeah, guess so." Jake sauntered out of the kitchen, licking the frosting off a cinnamon roll as he moved toward the group of vampires. "I call Bella's car."

"Uh, don't think so, we don't want to come across _too _strong just yet." Edward hedged. "I think a Ferrari on our first day would be a _little_ much. We'll take mine and Rose's cars, it'll just make a slightly less strong first impression."

"Fine." Jake muttered. "Ready Nessie?" Without waiting for my response or consent, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door to the waiting cars.

Ten minutes and some erratic driving later we, arrived in the parking lot of Valley High School. "Remember," Edward said, turning to look at the group, "Bella, Jasper and Rose are with the last name Hale and siblings. Me, Ness, Alice and Emmett are going with Cullen. And Jake…you're just the tag-a-long." Jake growled something unintelligible under his breath that the vampires all ignored.

"Yeah, we know the charade, Edward, don't bore us with the details." Rosalie pointed out.

"Bella, Renesmee and Jacob are all new to this, _remember_?" Edward countered. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "Here are our schedules and notes we have to have the teachers sign, Carlisle picked them up for us on Friday." He handed everyone two sheets of paper.

I tried to pay attention, but my focus was on the filling parking lot, watching all of the students grudgingly returning to school after the holiday weekend. I watched curiously as the normal human teenagers exited their cars and headed towards the main building, but not before 99 of them turned to give our entire Cullen clan a good gawking. I was beginning to feel apprehensive again about the whole school thing, was it really necessary? Honestly, I could learn everything I would ever want to know just by reading the books in Carlisle's library, sure I wanted to make friends, but was the means really worth the end? I saw my dad give me a sympathetic look, he must have been reading my thoughts again. "You have your first class alone, Ness, but after that, either Jake, your mom, myself, or Alice will be with you."

Jake looked down at me and smiled. "Common, let's go find your first class." He said, taking my hand again and starting to pull me away from the rest of the group. My mom bent and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a supportive smile, she looked almost as nervous as I felt. I smiled back remembering that this was her first time back to high school since graduating as a human.

- - - - - - - - -

As I ran through the parking lot and into the dreaded school building I kept hearing rumors about a bunch of new kids. Really good looking new kids, according to my best friend, Kate, as she filled me in at our lockers. "There are four boys and four girls I think. The boys are to DIE for, especially this auburn haired one, and the girls are just _way_ over the top pretty. They're oddly pale too, but I think they're from up north or something…." Kate droned on as I concentrated on stuffing notebooks into my bag…beautiful and pale huh? I had felt a shimmer on the edge of my heightened senses as I'd ran in the building…but even now I dismissed it and let Kate drabble on…vampires in high school…the day that happened I'd turn myself into a bat. This lack of sleep thing was getting to be a little ridiculous I thought as I ran down the hall to make it to my first class on time.

**Author's Note: **Please review!! I beg you! I need them or I won't bother continuing!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do NOT own anything or anyone you know from the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything or anyone you know from the _Twilight _series. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer….lucky woman.

**Author's Note: **This is not cliché, I promise. If you've come across this before, please read from the beginning again. I have completely re-vamped this story (pun intended ) Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

**Nessie**

"Good luck Nessie." Jake said looking down at me as they paused outside of my Early British Literature classroom. "Don't worry, it won't be too terrible." I shot him a nervous grin before squaring my shoulders and walking into the classroom full of students.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen." The handsome young teacher at the front of the room stated, looking at his attendance roster.

"Yes, sir, that's me." I answered as clearly as I could, walking to the front of the room for the teacher to sign my add form.

"We're glad to have you. I'm Mr. Scheble. This is Early British Literature, we're just starting our Chaucer unit. You can have a seat over there, next to Rylan." Mr. Scheble pointed to an empty seat at the back of the room next to a pale girl with long, straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes who was scrutinizing me with a peculiar expression on her face. I turned and walked toward my designated seat, trying to look calm and relaxed despite the strange look this girl, Rylan, was giving me

Keeping her eyes straight ahead of her, I slid into my first high school chair noting that they were hard and uncomfortable. "Hi, I'm Rylan. You're Renesmee?" I turned to face the girl next to me who was holding out her hand in an expectant manner.

I took Rylan's held out hand and shook it, noting that the girl's shoulders visibly relaxed and a real smile crossed her face as she felt my warm hand shake hers. "Yeah, but you can just call me Nessie."

"Nessie then. It's good to meet you. Where are you from?" Rylan's previous securitization was replaced by genuine curiosity and open friendship.

"Forks, Washington, tiny little place. My...gr…my dad got a job at the local hospital down here so we moved." I hoped her hesitation and almost screw-up wasn't noticeable.

"Cool, cool. Don't wor…"

"Rylan, Renesmee, may I begin class now?" Mr. Scheble interrupted whatever Rylan was about to say.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Rylan retorted grinning at the teacher. "don't worry," she said turning back to me, "he's awesome and really easy going…as long as you pay attention to what he says."

"Alright, now that we have my secret revealed, how about we discuss the Knight's Tale that was assigned over the weekend…"

I turned to the front of the room, with a smile on my face, my previous nervousness had evaporated, making friends wasn't going to be that hard I thought.

Forty minutes later the bell sounded and the class suddenly sprang into chaos, everyone picking up their notebooks and backpacks and heading to the door. "What do you have next?" Rylan asked, waiting for me to catch up to her just inside the door.

"Uhm…chemistry?" I dug in my backpack looking for my misplaced schedule.

"Tough luck, I've got photo, but maybe I'll see you later today?" Rylan said. As they walked out the door.

"Nessie! How as class?!" Jake came out of nowhere, pushing between Rylan and me to get to get to my side.

"Hey, I was standing here!" Rylan glared up at the darker skinned boy towering over her.

"Uh…oh, sorry." Jake glanced down at Rylan before turning his attention back to me, "So how was it, learn anything exciting?"

"Yeah, it was really interesting. Uhm, Jake, this is Rylan, we just met. Rylan this is m…Jake. He lives with me and my family." I swore silently to myself, this whole keeping things straight was harder than I thought. I'd almost said—this is my Jake—but then realized that it would have required another explanation.

"Nice to meet you." Rylan again stuck out her hand to Jake. I briefly wondered at the motion, did all high school people shake hands? It seemed a little too corporate to belong in a high school. Jake didn't seem to think anything of it and shook Rylan's hand. "Sheesh, you both are hot blooded aren't you?" she mussed under her breath. Unfortunatly the comment didn't escape the acute hearing of Jake and myself, I tried to smile as sweetly as I could.

"Nice to meet you too, hey Ness, we gotta go if we want to make it to Chemistry on time." Without waiting for an answer, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction. "She's a little off...isn't she?" Jake whispered as we clawed their way through the massive crowds of students…well more like Jake just walked straight ahead and the crowds parted like the Red Sea around him, I just followed in his footsteps.

"I thought she was perfectly normal. She's whole human. What do you know anyway?" I was a little irritated that Jake was already making assumptions about my new friend…acquaintance…I couldn't get ahead of myself. As much as I wanted a new friend, Rylan so far was just an acquaintance…maybe should would be a friend…I thought, maybe we could be real friends, just like on TV…

"I wasn't trying to offend you Ness, there's just something about her that's a little…I don' know…never mind." Jake cut himself off, obviously not wanting to make me mad, as he pushed us into our class room.

An hour and a half later, I entered a busy cafeteria with my mom and Jake. My mom lead us to the lunch line and handed me a tray, "why are we doing this again? I don't want any of this food." I whispered in her ear.

Bella gave me a smile, "Just to keep up with our pretenses. It would be a little strange for us all to be sitting at a table with no food. Besides, Jake's garbage disposal, he'll eat it all." She threw a grin at Jake who wasn't even paying attention as he scanned the line of food and mystery meat.

"Hey Ness, get some of that, it looks good, and I don't think I can have two entrees." Jake pointed to one of the mystery meats covered in a peculiar looking gravy. I obliged but made a small gagging noise. Bella smothered a laugh as Jake glared down at the two of us. "Just because you two are _vegetarians_ doesn't mean that I can't enjoy _real _food." He laughed at the twin looks that the mother and daughter team gave him.

"You guys coming? We got a table at the back" Alice suddenly appeared beside us and pointed to a table near the back of the cafeteria that was still obviously the center of everyone else's attention.

"Yeah, coming." I replied as they paid for our…Jake's food. "Rylan! Hey!" I caught sight of my acquaintance grinning and waving at me and then watched with confusion as I saw Rylan's face immediately change from open friendliness to a forced smile and stiffness as she saw Alice and my mom.

"Common!" Alice ignored my greeting to Rylan, and grabbed my shirt and pulled me toward the table full of Cullens.

"Edward, you look awful." Bella noted with concern sitting down beside her husband.

"I forgot how…difficult it is to hear everyone's thoughts…not to mention when they're all imagining themselves dating my wife and daughter." Edward growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me att'em, I'll take care of 'em." Emmett pretended to crack his knuckles and looked eagerly around at the cafeteria full of people who were trying their hardest – and yet not succeeding – to not look at the Cullen clan. "We haven't had any real fun in _ages_."

"They're human Emmett, no challenge, what-so-ever." Jasper countered "wouldn't be any fun."

"Hmm…true…" Emmett consented.

"Do you know her?" Edward distracted my attention away from my scheming uncles and nodded toward Rylan who was watching them warily from across the room.

"Yeah, that's Rylan, I met her in Early Brit. Lit this morning. Why?" I caught Rylan's eye and smiled at her. Rylan smiled tersely back before getting up from her lunch table, dumping her tray and walking out of the room.

"Hmm…there's just something about her…I can't hear her thoughts, and she's just looking at us in a strange way." Edward looked curiously after the girl.

"She's human! You can't hear mom either!" I cried, tired of the fact that everyone was finding something wrong with my acquaintance.

"Shh!! I know! I was just saying there was something that was a little off about her." My dad quickly assured me.

"Common Nessie, we have to get going." Alice pulled on my shirt once more and led me out of the cafeteria away as the rest of the family started disbanding to go their own separate ways.

"She's normal, and human right?" I whined looking at my near clairvoyant aunt.

"I don't know, you apparently have a future wrapped up in each other cuz I can't see her, just like you know I can't see you." she answered with a frustrated look on her face.

"I know." I consented with a sigh.

I had two more classes with Rylan before the day was over but I was always placed on the opposite side of the room from her by the teachers. And before I could catch up to her or approach her after class, Rylan seemed to just disappear into the crowd. I was beginning to get frustrated and a little hurt…apparently my first human acquaintance would not become my first human friend.

"Don't worry about it." my consoled as he appeared beside me just outside the school's main doors and put his arm around my shoulders. "You two will be friends, just wait for tomorrow."

"Sure, sure dad." I whispered climbing in the backseat of the Volvo beside Jacob.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

From across the parking lot I watched my new friend Nessie and that strange boy Jacob get into a car with two creatures that made my skin crawl and every survival instinct in me gear up for battle. The other four members of the extra large new family had already climbed into an ostentatious BMW and driven away. It had taken all of my will power not to approach any member of this 'family' all day and demand to know what they were doing. I knew for sure six of them weren't human just by looking at them. As for Nessie and Jacob…well I wasn't quite sure what to make of them…I'd purposely shaken their hands just to see if I could feel anything in their auras. The Jacob kid's was warm and woodsy, as for Nessie, well I had absolutely no idea what she was. All I knew was that there was some sick joke I must be missing…

**Author's Note: **Please review!! I beg you! I need them or I won't bother continuing!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do NOT own anything or anyone you know from the Twilight series

**Disclaimer-** Pay attention – I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT.

_**Author's Note: If you skipped the first 2 chapters thinking you've already read them, ****PLEASE go back and re-read them. I changed stuff around and added a bunch more important things.**_

Other than that….here's Chapter 3.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Chapter 3 - 

**DO NOT START READING THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE RE-READ CHAPTERS 1&2 AS OF 10/13 --THEY HAVE BEEN CHANGED!!**

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Report!!" I had barely set foot inside my front door before my mother was yelling at me from the back of the house. I had to report already? I was tired, bone achingly tired, not to mention sore, last night's fight had taken a lot out of me. "There you are, Audra said you got cut last night, is that true?" My Carmen Salvatore, leader of the Blood Line was suddenly standing before me, her black hair pulled back into a smart bun, her green eyes flaming. Stupid sister, I thought, should have known she couldn't keep a secret. "Well? Is it or is it not true that you engaged in combat in public and allowed yourself to get distracted?"

"I got him in the end. Isn't that what counts?" I said trying not to meet her eyes.

"That's not what I asked." There was a reason my mother was in charge of the Blood Line, one of the most respected among our people, she was a severe woman who demanded perfection, especially from her daughters.

"Yes, I slipped and I got cut. But I recovered quickly and ended it." I answered, moving into a hunters report pose, standing straight up, shoulders squared, feet slightly apart and hands behind my back.

"That's no excuse, he was only a few years old." My mother's glare beat down into me. My internal monologue started up again…what could I possibly say to her that would make this right? Sorry Mom, he was being charming, witty, and all that…he seemed kinda normal, was actually _willing _ to have a conversation, not just wanting to kill me? Somehow I didn't think that would fly. "You have no assignment tonight, just a sweep of the city." My mother's voice cut into my internal debate. "Rumor has it a large coven has moved into the area, but we are not sure where. Audra is off in Alaska following reports of suspicious activity there and the rest of the Line are spread out right now. I'm heading to meet with the Counsel in two hours, will you stay out of trouble for a few days?" She surveyed me as though she thought of me still an infant.

I bit back any retort before it could even form on my tongue. "Yes, ma'am. Sweep the city. When will you be back?" I asked.

"I do not know. The leaders of Counsel have received inside information about the Volturi and wish to discuss it." My eyes widened. _Inside _information about the Volturi? As far as they knew the Counsel and all of its Lines had been nearly eradicated, no thanks to them, and we were just myths. "Please keep yourself in once piece," Carmen Salvatore softened slightly, "I don't know when Audra will be back to put you back together." All I did was nod, not wanting to invoke any wrath and ruin the moment by grumbling about my sister's apparent lack of "do not rat out thy sibling" code.

Seeing the conversation fit to be over, my mother nodded curtly, turned on her heel and left the room. Sighing, I headed for the stairs up to my room and the hot shower that was calling my name. After the night and day I had just had, hot showers were the cure-all weren't they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jasper**

Streams of sunlight filtered through the overhanging clouds and into the room. It was sunset, the most calming time of day for me, it seemed as though the entire world took a deep relaxing breath just as the sun was setting. Emotions were calmer, life was a little less complicated. It was my favorite time of day, especially after the day I had just had. I'd forgotten what an emotional rollercoaster high school was. Teenage girls. Enough said. Edward snickered from across the room, giving me an agreeing look. Bella and Nessie just looked at him curiously. "Jasper" was all he said.

"What'd you do that's so funny now?" My little angel climbed into my lap. Alice. She made my life perfect even through all of the imperfections.

"He's just thinking about teenage girls." Edward betrayed

"WHAT?!" Alice slugged me with a sharp crack.

"Traitor!! You know that's not exactly what I was thinking about!" Edward just smirked his irritating smirk…god I wanted to punch it off his face sometimes…if I could get around his mental advantage.

"Then _what_ exactly did teenage girls have to do with your thoughts?" Alice asked, getting in my face…hmm…she was so cute when she was trying to be authoritative with me.

I just smiled at her, "Just that teenage girls are a emotional climate rollercoaster and I'd forgotten…it was tiring being around that many hormonal up and down changes."

"Hmm…I suppose that's an acceptable answer." My angel planted a kiss on my lips…mmmm…I could really use some alone time with her right now.

"Jazz…please, don't start…I think I can stomach it."

"Bite me Edward." I whispered staring into Alice's perfect face.

"Speaking of biting, I'm thirsty, you up for a hunting trip to scope the land Major Jasper?" Emmett came bounding down the stairs like an eager puppy.

"Yeah, sounds good. We in the clear?" I looked at the clairvoyant spiky-haired pixy in my lap.

Alice's eyes glossed over for a brief second and a crinkle appeared between her eyebrows. "Yeah, I _think _so. There's another nomad out there somewhere but he's fading out of my sight, so he must be leaving."

"Deal, sounds good. Lets go Jazzy. I wanna wrestle something." Emmett pulled me up from under Alice and drug me out the door into the rising moonlight and we started running.

We hadn't made it ten miles into the forest when the smell of spilt human blood saturated the air around us. Emmett stopped dead, grasping my arm and attempting to pull me to a stop. I could feel myself slowly loosing control even as he held onto me. Not 20 yards from us a human girl lie on the ground, her body lifeless, a few lines of blood trickled down her neck. My throat burst into flames. She was drained but even so, she smelt amazing. That wasn't what stopped Emmett in his tracks, a few feet beyond the dead girl stood the nomad that Alice mentioned, crouched in a hunting pose, knife in his hand.

"NO!" Emmett bellowed, and I saw immediately where his attention was drawn. There was a girl standing opposite the nomad vampire in an obvious defensive pose, a blade of some sort glinting in the moonlight. At Emmett's yell the girl's attention was diverted as her eyes snapped up to us in surprise.

It was at that moment that the situation went from bad to horrific -- seeing the girl in front of him distracted, the nomad took that moment to spring at her. Her attention snapped back at him, and she put her arm up in defense as his knife raked across her exposed arm. Emmett let me go in that instant and was after the nomad who fled from the much bigger and more imposing vampire. The smell of the newly spilt blood hit me that same moment. It was stronger and sweeter than anything I had ever even imagined. Her eyes met mine an instant too late. I gave in to instincts, my body slammed into hers, throwing us both to the ground.

My teeth and my lips closed greedily around that bleeding gash.

"Jasper! Oh NO! What have you done?!" I would recognize that voice anywhere, my Alice, my angel…oh god, what _had _I done?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't get a grasp on what happened, one minute I was fighting a murdering vampire, the next my attention was diverted by a cry. I tried to defend myself as I felt the vampire in front of me shift to strike. A flash of pain fell sliced across my arm and just as suddenly I was looking into the eyes of a ravenous vampire and felt myself falling… a red haze spread across my vision as I sank into black….

**A/N: I know I didn't leave on the best of terms. But **_**please**_** I **_**beg**_** you. REVIEW! I want to know what you think…or even if I should bother continuing this idle fantasy story of mine…. **


End file.
